


Through The Nightmares And Memories, I Will Hold You

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jason has those nightmares, the ones he can’t wake up from, Tim’s always there. He holds him in his arms and he keeps him safe. He doesn’t let Jason hurt himself even if, sometimes, that means getting hurt himself. He loves Jason, he really does. He wants to be able to take away the nightmares and the flickers of memories that are always just on the edge of Jason’s conscious mind.</p>
<p>It hurts to know that as Jason loses himself in the memories and cries and whimpers and fights that he can’t do anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through The Nightmares And Memories, I Will Hold You

\---

When Jason has those nightmares, the ones he can’t wake up from, Tim’s always there. He holds him in his arms and he keeps him safe. He doesn’t let Jason hurt himself even if, sometimes, that means getting hurt himself. He loves Jason, he really does. He wants to be able to take away the nightmares and the flickers of memories that are always _just_ on the edge of Jason’s conscious mind.

It hurts to know that as Jason loses himself in the memories and cries and whimpers and fights that he can’t do anything.

The most Tim has ever been able to do is hold him and whisper in his ear, calming him down and letting him sleep.

(“Baby, you’re not alone,” he whispers, his hands running through Jason’s sweat damp hair and rubbing at his back. “You’re not _there._ Not anymore. It’s okay, you’re not alone. You aren’t alone, Jay. Never alone. Not anymore. Can you wake up for me, baby? I need you to shake of the memories, you aren’t six feet under and you aren’t back in the green insanity of the pit. I love you and I need you. Right now though, you have to wake up. Please, for me.”)

He never tells Jason in the morning and he doesn’t know if Jason remembers what happens on those nights.

\---


End file.
